xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukio
Yukio is a Japanese ninja assassin who was tasked by Ichirō Yashida to bring Wolverine to Japan. She is also a mutant in the Original Timeline with the ability to see the death of living creatures and in the Revised Timeline with the ability to control and manipulate electricity. Biography Original Timeline Background When she was 5 years old, Yukio predicted her own parents' death and they soon died in a car accident. She was orphaned until she was discovered by Ichirō Yashida, who had taken his granddaughter Mariko on a trip to view a factory he was opening in the south of Japan. From then on, she was raised by the Yashida family as Mariko's adopted sister and trained as her protector. ''The Wolverine After Yashida realizes he is dying, he instructs Yukio to travel the world to find Logan and bring him to Japan. She finds him a nomad living aimlessly in Yukon, Canada, and persuades him to travel to Japan for one day to meet Yashida. Yukio is present at Yashida's funeral ceremony alongside Logan, where the Yakuza attack and attempt to capture her sister Mariko. Yukio then has a vision of Logan's death. She goes to warn him but is too late as Mariko is captured by the Yakuza who are revealed to be hired by Mariko's fiance and the corrupt Chief of Justice Noburo Mori. Logan and Yukio arrive at Yashida Family Home, where he finds the parasite on his heart, similar to the one inside Yashida's body. He attempts to use his claws to extract it, when Shingen enters mid-procedure and Yukio defends Logan. Yukio is knocked unconscious by Shingen. Logan briefly dies in the process, but regains his healing ability to fight Shingen. Although he initially leaves Shingen to live with the truth that he ordered his own daughter to die, Logan kills Shingen with his claws after the latter tries to attack him in anger. Yukio and Logan then follow Harada and Viper to the research center to find Mariko. When he arrives, Logan is attacked by Harada and the Yashida family's Black Clan. Logan is subdued by a combination of the Black Clan's arrows and a substance concocted by Viper to weaken Logan as Yukio is helpless to watch. After Logan is put in a restraining device, Yukio comes to his defense and fights Viper while he fights the Silver Samurai. Yukio kills Viper by hanging her in an elevator shaft. Wolverine later boards a plane with Yukio, who reminds him that she is still his bodyguard, and offers to fly him anywhere in the world. Revised Timeline Deadpool 2 ''To Be Added Powers & Abilities Original Timeline= Powers *'Death Sense:' Yukio is a mutant with a limited, precognitive ability to discern the nature of a person's death. Such visions, when and if they occur at all, have a high degree of accuracy. However, Yukio is unable to differentiate between clinical death and brain death, as she foresaw Wolverine dying temporarily before his healing factor revived him. *'Enhanced Agility:' Yukio is an accomplished gymnast in disciplines of tumbling and somersaulting. She combines these talents with her swordplay to provide much of her defensive action in combat. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Being a Japanese assassin, Yukio is highly skilled in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, either unarmed or combined with her sword or her staff. *'Master Swordswoman:' Yukio possesses great proficiency in swordsmanship. She has shown being able to go on par with Shingen Yashida, a highly proficient swordsman, for an extended period of time. *'Master Assassin:' Yukio has been heavily trained in the art of assassination techniques. |-|Revised Timeline= Powers *'Electricity Generation:' Yukio has the mutant ability to generate electricity that she uses to load her chain and make it much stronger. The chain charged with electricity proved to be strong enough to hold Juggernaut long enough for Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead to defeat him. Abilities to be added Relationships Original Timeline= Family *Mariko Yashida - Foster Sister Friends *Wolverine - Ally and Friend *Kenuichio Harada † - Ally Enemies *Shingen Yashida † - Foster Father turned Enemy *Ichirō Yashida † - Foster Grandfather turned Enemy *Viper † - Enemy and Victim *Noburo Mori - Enemy |-|Revised Timeline= Friends *X-Men - Teammates **Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Girlfriend and Teammate *X-Force - Allies **Deadpool **Cable **Domino Enemies *The Headmaster † Trivia *Yukio's vision of Wolverine death's thematically comes to pass in Logan. After being impaled on a tree stump, Wolverine dies lying on his back while holding the hand of Laura, the daughter who he has learned love. *The Revised Timeline version of Yukio has similarities to a character in the comics named Surge. *Deadpool has been shown to get along very well with Yukio. External links * * Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:Deadpool 2 Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Asian Category:Heroes Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Red Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Japanese Category:Mercenaries Category:Telepathy Category:Agility Category:Martial Artists Category:Yashida Family Category:Asians Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Lovers